gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
This used to be a young woman that was one of the Chinese, Korean people a great warrior of another world on the other side of the galaxy. also She was born by the elder Other say.. She was born by the giant orcs that were hedgehogs and other state she was born on the same planet with greed was born. she is a mystery of the world she was turned into a hedgehog Bunny but a simple potion dropped on her head And turned her into an animal, half hedgehog and half.bunny greed the hedgehogs turn back time and she was turned back into a baby. so now she has to grow up all over again. She have psychic abilities that she could carry the whole entire body into the clouds She could be in the clouds However long she like. her feet could lift into the clouds without walking, she doesn't need to walk because she's a baby. she can't walk all she could do is crawl, she could lift her feet from the ground and fly without Crawley. and have a problem standing up But she uses her abilities to stand up by flying she has psychic abilities so she could talk to other baby at her age as long as they're close to her. she has so much power That could destroy enemy its second she is very dangerous. as a baby look cute and happy but if you cross her line she will hurt you.This was Eggman's plot. he was planning to give greed a potion turning back into a hedgehog, but a different way Around it. he couldn't get the power of his chaos emeralds he had another way around. he had a potion that was mix with a hedgehog. and. bunny antidote was He was planning to turn him into a mutant With the potion Greed the hedgehog did not notice the potion Eggman put the potion on the table Eggman said I will be back for more resources Eggman was heading downstairs to get something to tie up greed the Hedgehog in a cage that he will never escape this time Because when he Uses the potion he will be weak to move this is when dr. Sheila attacked his ship then the potion went flying off the table Eggman said grab the potion this could be your chance of turning back into a hedgehog greed tried to grab the potion accidentally dropped it on Cabela's hair Cabela fell on the floor and it fell on her hair that's when greed notice it was a trick And that's what happened to her On the flame carrier. more soon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Now the future She's a fast mutant Hedgehog bunny her stats right here ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Her ability Mind. talk psychic Any. baby that is near her they can talk, she released her psychic abilities on a baby so they can talk if she's close Anybody can hear them talk if she release the psychic ability She can use psychic abilities to fly but they don't last very long but when she's traveling with somebody she can keep her two feet from the ground. if she goes in the air, she will get tired she needs to keep her two feet close to the ground abilities 1 Controlling the body of another character She can actually. Throw you with her abilities Like throwing Eggman Around like a mash potato Disability is fun. to use but remember it doesn't last very long However how strong. she can carry An enemy if its big it'll be hard for her to carry. it if its small its easy for her sometimes if it was Eggman's robot it'll probably be a little hard to pick up. these abilities are meant to move around stuff like if. she can't get out of a place she will have to move it fun to move around blocks Her hands and her eyes will start to glow they will turn mostly pink colored. She could probably pick up a rock and throw it at you You will lose a lot of rings. if she get you with it You can't even get close to her because if you did She's going to hurt you There's no way Getting close to her. But there is one way throwing stuff at her that be the only ways to beating her but sometimes she can reverse that if you threw something at her she will grab the thing you through at her and. she'll just throw it back at you and if she got you with it you will lose a lot of rings The second ability Flying In the back of her head, she can use her hair as a gliding. sheet jump across the mountains and glide as she's flying through the air Sometimes if she cannot make it to the other mountain She will. use psychic abilities to lift her body in the air It's awesome. maybe sometimes the wind will lift her up in the sky, she is the fastest glider. like a squirrel She can be Gliding in the sky for a long time she probably doesn't get that much tired from that. Third ability, she's a fast runner for speed limit is the speed. llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll??? For speed is mostly behind the character's speed probably. baby greed speed she's a normal runner She will mostly pickups be from another character it can be sonic anybody else she'll be right behind them. and maybe sometimes past them is a very good character for speed for psychic abilities. The twin rings will be with them for life until they grow up. they cannot use rings the original rings don't work there simply like being thrown at you it's like you're hitting a rock. ouch that hurts, but don't worry, they won't lose Twin Rings it would just hit them. what kind of ring does she carry use no ring but Baby Cabela The Hedgehog Bunny 1 Years old Gender: Female She can't talk or walk But Crawl and stand up when She turns 2 she will be able to walk on the game. She's got psychic powers. she's can use to fly and stand up attack talk to other baby by psychic powers. and could be probably older too. she can use psychic powers to make other baby talk to other people. and baby She has the power of psychic to block other baby from talking to older people. she can be with other heroes as a baby is 1 years old. and team up with heroes an adventure with tails mighty prowler. she lives with tails, but mostly with Amy. Tails take care of her as own daughter. she's very strong and very deadly for psychic powers (distance attacks are mostly needed at 100%) throwing stuff at her is the only way to beating her. I want to tell you she also. has a wave attack world wind Air ATTACK. she can use her psychic powers to blow you away. 80% Chance you can get hit by it and it could be intense sound effect. would silver have a good fly in the sky and that'll be so high up there. she controls everything around her anything that gets closer to her we'll be sorry. she can also control the body of another character. she can really mess you up and mess your head up too. if you could close it would hurt your head so keep your distance. psychic mine attacks really hurt your head if you get close to her. she really tries to mess you up. and your head and it gives you a sore headache really hard. she can get into your head. and you have your two hands on your head. and you will be saying get out of my head. she will mess your brain up like crazy. and trust me. it will hurt. she will mess you up you become a dummy to her. if she took control of your mind it's game over no rings lost you just die. But you can escape her mind attacks if you don't you die with no ring lost. let's just say if you're close to her little playground. you're going to be her new little dolly. ouch be careful getting close to her or you end up like that. whatever is around her is her little playground. and that's you. her Favorite food. 2 pizzas and Spaghetti With tomato sauce her favorite she jumps for joy for that. Baby Cabela Love to Sing there was a party at end of This music soundcloud.com/jorgebunny/copy Baby Cabela say you have a new friend would be by your side in the bad and good future throughout your lifetime. let him join you throughout your adventure. anything you come across you both will face it together. sonic the hedgehog let your stars shine bright. (YOU WILL NEVER KNOW SONIC AND GREED ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU IN THE BAD AND GOOD FUTURES P.S. a Little detail of the game of her 1 you will be able to move her around only in the air close to the ground were you see her shadow. 2 you will be able to put her down in the ground. and she crawl around fast. she'll be able to crawl fast and pick up speed for the other heroes. and sometimes pass them. but when she walks. she pick up speed faster than crawling at age 2. 3 but you don't have to do that she can do it the fast way by sky close to the ground. 4 she can use psychic abilities to throw anything she finds at the enemy even if she's crawling. 5 at age 1 she can't not go on her own. she has to be age to to go on her own she will have to stick with Tails until the next year. 6 she will be able to enter stages with tails. or sonic and Amy and fight with them and journey with the stages with them and stop Eggman. she has a chance of getting beat up by boxes. or anything that hits her possible chance 15% major damage can be at 50% slightly. can cause her have tears and start to cry you can only encounter if you fighting another baby. that means tails ill be her trainer this is not Pokemon it's just a baby fight. adults cannot fight babys. ok but baby to baby can. this is only because they wanted to see their powers and how they can use them and that'll be the best bet for Sonic to learn. how to use baby greed energy power and learn how to turn super. and learn how to be. baby greed controller of energy power and super and more. and tails also learn from Cabela's Psychic powers. and they can be helpful for Tails. cabela can be used as the most powerful psychic powers. to help Tails out Tails can also be a Controller of Cabela. giving her commands and she will follow them Twin RingCategory:CharactersCategory:Sonic TeamCategory:Mom and dadCategory:AmyCategory:Tails